I'll Never Leave
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: A woman's preception on a misunderstanding .... interesting couple


I'll Never Leave   
By Pegasia Silverfeather   
  
Who am I? Well that's a tough question. If you're asking my name...I've been called many things, not to many of them things that I wish to repeat. But if you're asking who I am as a person, then I'd say that I'm not what I let people believe.   
  
Truth be told, I hide. I hide behind a mask of repulsiveness. It's not like it seems. In fact... Only one person can see who I really am... and that was because only he knew how tell what was me and what was the mask.   
  
For a long time I resented that. The whole meteor thing blew over everyone was fine except him. He let the past haunt him and for some reason, it hurt me. After a long time I began to realize that I could help him.   
  
I invited him to join me. He asked at what. I told him. "Life" He looked at me with curiosity and knodded. For weeks we wondered until we found a place that we could be ourselves. That place happened to be none other then the Shinra Mansion. His memories plagued him.   
  
There was never a sleep filled night with him, nightmares or rather memories would never allow that. And I was always there, the soothing voice and patient listener and he was there for me...although I would never tell him about my nightmares... There are just some things that are better left unsaid. Especially when they were about him. Always about him and how he would change. Normally he was a lost man, but when great emotion sent a rush in his vains, he was monstrous with speed, strength and power. And yet in his heart he was a gentle, broken soul.   
  
I would sit by the fire and speak to him about my life. We lived simply for a while until one cold night.   
  
I awoke to my name being called hoarsely. Quickly I ran and threw open his bedroom door.   
  
He was thrashing in his sleep. Silently I cursed what was happening. Suddenly he let out an ear-piercing howl and I watched in horror as his body rocked and wreathed in agony as his mind, body and soul fought to regain control. Hideous bulges rose and fell under his deathly pale skin. Suddenly his eyes shot open and I could tell that he was loosing the inner battle against his demons. The taste of fear rose to the back of my mouth.   
  
Yelling did nothing. He completely drowned my voice out from the inner pain. In any normal person I would have slapped them to reality but this was not a wise idea to put into action with him in such a state. Another scream erupted and my body took over.   
  
I don't know what possessed me but I still don't regret what I did.   
  
Reaching down I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine and kissed him firmly. I had expected him to shove me away in disgust. Instead I felt as the muscles in his back and neck loosened and his own fingers went threw my hair. We stayed that way for what felt like hours. Although it was actually a matter of seconds. Suddenly he pushed away from me and turned away muttering apologies. He avoided me for almost a month it was like complete strangers living together.   
  
What he didn't know was... he hadn't kissed me. No, he didn't realize that I had kissed him and worse.... It wasn't out of fear or because it was the last option...no, I wanted to. I felt the need to comfort someone I loved. There. I said it. I love him. Ever since that I would lie awake at night asking myself one question. "Why did he kiss me back?"   
  
Finally when I felt that he couldn't look at me without being disgusted, I packed my bag and left in the middle of a stormy night.   
  
I ran threw the night, my bare legs freezing in the cold and then when I thought that I had finally gotten away I collapsed under a tree and watched as the magnificent sun set. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the sun on my face and let unhappy tears slip down my cheeks. Almost as soon as the first ears fell down to the ground I was wracked with sobs. Shoving my face in my Denim book-bag I cried untill I passed out.   
  
When I awoke I was staring at the ceiling of my room. How had I gotten there you might ask. To answer yours and my question I looked to the right and he was sitting in the chair beside me. His beautiful eyes were closed in sleep but as I looked at him I realized that he was holding my hand in an iron grip.   
  
As I surveyed my surroundings with more realization, I noticed several things. The first being that my bag and clothes sat in the corner soaked and then I noticed that a large crackling fire burned in the heath making the room almost stuffy. The next thing was that I was in a heavy nightgown and that I had a warm washcloth on my forehead.   
  
Shuddering slightly I pulled the blanket up with my free hand. I have no idea how long he had spent in that chair by my side but as I looked at him in awe I discovered what can only have been dried tear stains on his pale cheeks. This of all things shocked me. Why would he have cried? He never cried and this was for certain, he didn't cry for me.   
  
Gently squeezing his hand his eyes widened and no sooner did I realize he was awake was I in a passionate embrace. I ran my fingers threw his hair as we kissed. Separating softly he crawled on the bed and held me to his chest. He whispered how sorry he was for what he had done before and horrible he felt about his actions: how he loved me but was afraid...afraid that the same fate would befall me that happened to his only other love.   
  
I learned later that he had discovered me missing and had searched for me a week. He had found me cold, wet, hungry, and feverish in the spot were I had cried.   
  
He made a promise never to make me ever want to leave again...and I haven't. Now I sit in his arms as I look down into the face of our daughter. Our precious little girl.   
  
Oh, I will never, ever want to live.   
  
"Isn't she beautiful?' I ask   
He looks at me and smiles. "I love you."   
"I love you too, Vincent" I say softly.   
He nuzzles my shoulder. "I will love you for eternity. My Yuffie."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ok so I went a little heavy on the mystery. I bet you thought it was a Tifa and Cloud story.... Heheheh. Well what did you think?


End file.
